


Jazz Hands [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of "Jazz Hands" by Epiphanyx7. Recorded for Voiceteam 2020 for the challenge "Start of Something New."Summary: "'If you can get through my Jazz class without collapsing on the floor, crying, or curling up into the fetal position, I will give you a thousand dollars.'"
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	Jazz Hands [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jazz Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168928) by [Epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

Version without music:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19KbqEv5GpKl0mMQrzlD1vn4Iz6uHqzxK/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/jazz-hands-epiphanyx-7)

Version with music:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ghqDMkjdo9CuLCT46krh5vL8c6gMPcmB/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/jazz-hands-epiphanyx-7-music)

Music: "Geek in the Pink" by Jason Mraz.

Thank you to Epiphanyx7 for writing this story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
